The cornea is a principal refractive element in the eye; corneal transparency and corneal shape determine its optical qualities. Corneal epithelial edema, stromal edema and corneal shape anomalies can independently or collectively degrade visual performance in the form of increased internal light scatter and optical aberrations due to irregular astigmatism. The central theme of this research proposal is the refinement and application of a mathematical model that integrates the thermodynamic description of corneal epithelial, stromal and endothelial transport properties into a model of corneal hydration control. This is combined with methods to classify shape anomalies and means to assess the optical quality of the corneal surface through the analysis of corneal topography. [unreadable] [unreadable] This investigation will involve both an in vitro model and mathematical models, as well as direct applications to human clinical data, in the following specific aims: 1) Use adaptations of the Klyce and Russell model for corneal hydration dynamics to understand the corneal response to epithelial trauma that evokes the early inflammatory response signaled by transient edema. 2) Refine artificial intelligence methods for the classification and interpretation of corneal topography and ocular wavefront data with emphasis on a device-independent approach. 3) Determine and evaluate numerical constructs to evaluate corneal surface optical quality and ocular wavefront data as they relate to visual acuity in patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] The long-term goal of this project is to integrate corneal metabolic and structural features into a comprehensive model. With this model and the proposed development of new methods for improved and more accurate assessment of the optical performance of the human eye, further progress toward the objective evaluation of the safety and efficacy of current and developing refractive surgical procedures and contact lenses can be obtained.